Secrets in the Dark
by Aishoujo
Summary: Robin gets a special visit in his bedroom. Again. Playful Fluff - Raven/Robin


The day was indeed hectic-gizmo had decided to stir up some fun in the town again by highjacking some petty jet, and Jinx was terrorizing the mall(s) people by denouncing couples and destroying any store that didn't sell the most sickening pink outfits ever. See-More was looking under the clothes of females who went past the bus stop, and Mammoth was crushing cars on his way - his jogging way - to the donut shop. It was just one scene after another that ran the Teen Titans rapid through the streets in hopes it wouldn't continue. And afterwards they enjoyed with a nice adult horror flick to boot - courtesy of the one and only Beast Boy.

It was one-o'clock in the morning when Robin's head hit the pillow. He had forgotten how nice the softness felt against his body after being near those unpleasant situations for so long. And the couch wasn't as comfortable as it was a few years back.

Forget about it, this was his time and only time to sleep. He was sure that it wasn't going to be the end of the stupid H.I.V.E destruction so he knew he had to be ready. What good was it if you were tired?

The sudden excursion of a knock caused a groan to escape his lips and do a flip. Maybe he was just hearing things. The noise came again which forced him to the edge of the bed. He grabbed his mask and fixed his hair to imitate his typical raven like hairstyle before he stood and moved towards the door.

He opened it.

"Oh Raven, it's just you.." He mumbled under his breath and went back towards the bed. Raven watched him from where she was - laced in her usual blue attire - before she stepped into the room and shut the door quietly behind her.

Robin took a seat at the edge of the bed, and looked at her in some sort of amusement. He was tired, yes, but he never turned his back to a fellow colleague. Especially Raven. "You know, with the amount of scary movies we watch these days - it wouldn't be that surprising if you moved in here with me." He hinted through a teasing, yet evident tone.

Raven 'hmphed' and folded her arms over her face, leaning against the door, "I'm not scared."

"Be careful Raven. You remember what happened the last time when you went all denial like that."

She paused before her arms slowly drooped to the sides of her body, and her head down. She moved to sit beside him but instead fell forward over the bed with her arms first for support followed by her head. "It wasn't even that scary.." She grumbled under her breath. It was an almost amateur movie, but the amount of blood and gore that that was included as well as that ugly grey monster with seven eyes and tentacles that seemed determined to gut their victims caused her brain to have a relapse. And hate herself for it.

"That's possibly so." He yawned as one hand pressed against his mouth before he too laid down on his back as he watched the ceiling. "However, it got you pumping and that's all that matters."

"... I guess so." She muttered under her breath cruelly before her head turned to look at him. He looked at her in the corner of his eye and they both just laid there, staring at each other. Before they both ended up in tiny fits of laughter that turned serious.

"You know if they hear us, they might misunderstand our position!" Robin snickered under his breath, trying to keep his voice down though his constant busts seem to disable that thought.

And Raven didn't seem like she cared at all, "I'm sure Beast boy has his ear against the door right about now."

The thought only caused Robin to laugh louder, and Raven's mouth to twitch further as she was actually making someone laugh for once. And she loved it: the sound and him.

"We shouldn't draw attention to ourselves any further.." He suddenly whispered under his breath as his laughter began to die down. Starfire was probably already up for her nightly checks to make sure no Bzzunbakans got their way in the Glsclarcorrr. "I need my sleep, and from the looks of things, you do too." He paused, before his hand stretched out to hold the hem of her cape. "If you want too, you can touch me, alright? And of course, it'll be our little secret."

Raven sent him a small reluctant smile before embracing the idea full on—rolling further into his arms to get closer. With a slight laugh, he readied his arms over her as she forced her powers to grab the blanket and swerve it their way.

"Hm.." Robin mumbled under his breath as a yawn escaped his throat, and his cheek resting over the side of her head. "We really should stop watching those scary movies.. I wouldn't want you to actually be scared to death that you'd have to literally, like I said, move in here with me." He hummed, "Trust me, you wouldn't like that very much."

Raven snuggled within his arms, her eyes closing tightly as she sent him no signals that she had actually heard him. _Silly Robin.._ She mumbled to herself, _Who do you think keeps telling Beast Boy to buy these shitty movies? _"Goodnight Robin."


End file.
